1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening machine and, more particularly, to a fastening machine having a safety device disposed thereto and which limits an actuating plate of the fastening machine from being actuated when a magazine of the fastening machine has no fasteners received therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters use fastening machines to connect two boards and the fastening machine is powered by pneumatic force so as to eject fasteners into boards. Fasteners are received in a magazine of the fastening machine in sequence, wherein the magazine has a lots of slits defined in an inner surface thereof so as to receive fasteners having different lengths. The fasteners are so thin so that they are difficult to be picked by hands and, furthermore, when the fasteners are moved in the magazine, they are often jammed. Once the fasteners are jammed, a user has to disengage the magazine from the machine to re-arrange the fasteners again. In addition, the conventional magazines are made of metal so that the user cannot know when the fasteners are used out, and this could damage the fastening machine because the pneumatic force are so powerful.
The present invention intends to provide a fastening machine to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.